Ensam
by AngelaStoneWoodLaurant
Summary: I have no idea how I ended up here but I really hope someone will come to help us soon... (One-shot, Ayanami's PoV)


**A/N: I don't really know what to say about this story. I think that this story actually evolved from a dream of mine where Ayanami had been replaced by Kanon and the place was actually a big forest... I wasn't going to publish this story ar first but then my friend told me to publish this, so here it is. I feel like Ayanami is a bit weird in here but it may be just my imagination.**

**And I know that Hämnd (And The Peaceful Days of Happiness) are still ongoing but I won't be writing them for some time because: 1. I'm a bit afraid of ending Hämnd so I need to get used to the thought and 2. I have absolutely no clue of what to write next to them.**

**Without useless blabber, please go and read~**

* * *

I wasn't really sure what had happened when I found myself lying on my back in a cave. I heard Yukikaze talking to me with pain in his voice. I smelled blood and smoke of an explosion all around us. I couldn't see very well. It was probably the fault of the explosion. Maybe it had blinded me or then I had hit my head while I fell down. I tried to get up but all too soon I realized that I couldn't do that since I couldn't feel my feet and right arm at all.

"Where… are we?" I asked quietly. My voice was unexpectedly hoarse which made me wonder how long had we been there.

"We are in the cave we were investigating", Yukikaze told me. "Do you remember it? There was a big explosion soon after we came here. Almost everyone was killed…"

"Kanon", I croaked desperately. "Where is she? Did she die too?"

"Don't worry, Ayanami-sama", Yukikaze said reassuringly. "She isn't hurt. She's trying to find some help for us. It looks like neither of us can move."

I felt Yukikaze's cold hand on my forehead and heard him gasp quietly. I sighed and put my left hand on his hand to calm him down. His breathing sounded almost as difficult as mine which told me that he was in pain. I squeezed his hand to calm both of us down since I was almost panicking too. No one would ever see it but this place made me really uncomfortable. Maybe it was the coldness or maybe it was just the fact that I couldn't move. I could just hope that she'd come soon enough to get us out of here.

"How long have we been here?" I asked. I wasn't very good at keeping up conversations and I hoped that Yukikaze would do that.

Suddenly I heard something being opened and a melody started to ring in the air. I instantly recognized the melody of Kanon's pocket watch. She had always loved the pretty pocket watches and the melody which her pocket watch was playing so I had asked if a watchmaker I knew could make her a pocket watch that would play her favorite melody. I was sort of happy that she had left the watch for us.

"It's been three hours now", Yukikaze said. "She said that it can take up to seven hours for the medical team to arrive. Another four hours to wait."

We'd have to wait for four hours. It would probably feel like an eternity. I knew that we would stay alive but I wasn't very sure if I could stay awake all that time. I was already feeling tired and I was a bit worried for both of us since I didn't know why couldn't we move.

"What happened to you?" I asked. "Why can't you move?"

I heard a dry laugh from Yukikaze's direction. I frowned a bit at his weird behavior.

"There's some sort of metallic stick", Yukikaze said. "It pierced my leg and it got stuck in the rocks. That's why I can't move."

"Can you see what happened to me?" I asked. "I can't see very well and I can't feel my legs and right arm."

"Err…" Yukikaze said. "Something has pierced your rib but the wound doesn't look so bad… I think that you might have a mild concussion. That could be the reason you can't feel your legs and right arm."

_Great_, I thought. _I hit my head and I can't feel my limbs. I'm so pathetic…_

Suddenly Yukikaze's face appeared to my sight. It looked like he was upside down which made him look a bit dumb. He grinned and looked at where I thought the entrance of the cave was. He motioned me to be quiet and suddenly I heard it too. The medical team was here. Kanon had finally gotten here and we would be rescued. I sighed and relaxed a bit. I wouldn't have to be in this uncomfortable cave anymore.

Suddenly I realized that something was wrong. My vision had shrunk and I felt like I was falling. I tightened my grip on Yukikaze's hand. The last thing I heard were Yukikaze's desperate shouts that tried to keep me awake.

* * *

After few weeks had passed since the incident, I had almost recovered from my wounds. My rib had been pierced by a stalagmite that had fallen from the ceiling of the cave in the explosion. That and a concussion had caused me to lose the sense of my limbs. Yukikaze and Kanon would visit me every day and talk to me. When they weren't visiting me, I would either read or sleep. Few days before I was going to get out from the hospital I got an unexpected visitor.

"How are you, Ayanami-kun?" Miroku-sama asked.

"Bored to death", I answered bluntly and kept my gaze in my book. Miroku-sama chuckled at my response. "But still alive."

"Yes, you're still alive", Miroku-sama said and smiled. "And you wouldn't be alive without your begleiter and your sister. I take it you understand that?"

"Of course I understand that", I said. I would never tell it to this old man but without Yukikaze and Kanon I wouldn't probably even have been alive to begin with. They had saved me countless times from death and the death god that had been eating me from inside. Well, as I already decided, _this_ guy would never find out though…

"And do you understand that you had really amazing luck to even stay alive after the explosion?" Miroku-sama asked. He was unexpectedly talkative.

"Kanon shielded us with her magic", I said. "She was fast enough to realize what was happening."

Miroku-sama sighed and chuckled. Honestly, that was a weird combination. He nodded at me and I understood that he was leaving. Good, I didn't really want to spend any more time with him. When he opened the door to exit, we both heard a weird mix of a yell and a squeak. Miroku-sama looked behind the door to see what had happened and I heard that he let out something that was less than a laugh and more than a chuckle. He said something and left and I could see Yukikaze and his normally not very crooked eyeglasses that had almost fallen from his face.

"What happened?" I asked and raised my eyebrow.

"The door attacked us", said Kanon who had been following Yukikaze. "How are you?"

"Bored to death", I said again. "Am I going to get out soon?"

"The doctor said that he doesn't want to risk killing you with boredom so he'll let you away in two days", Yukikaze said and put a pile of books next to me. "But I'm positive that you'll read these before that."

"Hey, when you get out, let's throw a party", Kanon said. "It's been so long since we've celebrated anything! C'mon, let's do it!"

I smiled at Kanon. It must have been so lonely for her to live all alone while I've been in this hospital. Maybe I could let her have fun for the fist time in a long time. She had really deserved it after all this.

"Maybe we can celebrate a bit" I said. "Kanon's birthday is soon anyway. But first I need to get out."

"Of course", Yukikaze laughed. "First things should always come first."

I smiled faintly at Yukikaze and Kanon who were already planning a party. Kanon had decided that it would be her job to bake a cake for us. She also said that Yukikaze should make something salty for us to eat. It was somehow so nice to see the two of them planning the party even though they had no clue that they were planning Kanon's birthday party. I looked at them with absolutely no energy. The time in the cave had really taken its toll on me and my energy. I'd really need to get out of here soon, otherwise I'd never get back my energy and ability to move.

"What do you want to eat, brother?" Kanon asked. The question surprised me and suddenly I found myself incapable of answering. Kanon only laughed at me and said: "Don't worry about that. Yuki will decide it for you."

_Is Kanon really using a nickname of Yukikaze?_ I thought in amazement. _Have they become that close in just few weeks? Maybe I should ask Kanon…_

"We'll be going now", Yukikaze said with a smile. "Otherwise Hyuuga will annoy us again…"

"Tell him that he needs to submit all his paperwork due tomorrow", I said which made Yukikaze laugh.

"He is one poor devil", Yukikaze muttered as he left with Kanon. I smiled faintly after they had left.

_Those two would never leave me alone._

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Or did you dislike it? Please tell me your opinions and preferably give me some critique too ;)  
**


End file.
